The Christmas Where the Cat Loved the Rice ball
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: Once upon a Christmas, the Rice ball showed the Cat the true meaning of Love...


**Me: Oh yea! I totally did it. :D **

**Kyo: What the hell did you do?**

**Me: I MADE A KYO AND TOHRU FLUFF... CHRISTMAS STAYLE! BOOM BABY! *dances***

**Kagura: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *dies***

**Tohru: K-Kyo kun? *blush***

**Kyo: *sigh* You have effin problems!**

**Itachi: Wait? Who are you?**

**Kyo: Er, I'm Kyo? *scratches the back of his head***

**Itachi: Err... What are you doing here?**

**Kyo: *points at me* **

**Itachi: Enough said.**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! **

**Tohru: But Miyumi san does own a penguin hat that she calls Peggy and loves dearly.**

**Me: PEGGY CHAN! *huggles* GET UR OWN HAT SUCKAS!**

**Arisa: I think I might like this chick! :D**

* * *

I could not believe my eyes. I brought my tiny fists to my eyes and rubbed vigorously, trying to clear my vision to see if what I was seeing was really happening. I opened my crystalline blue eye to peek at the snow-covered house. My mouth dropped softly as I stared at a Christmas-y wonderland.

"Oh, Kyo kun! It's so pretty! I can't believe you did this all by yourself," I cheered as I latched onto a certain orange haired boy joyfully as a pink blush decorated his cheeks. "You could have asked me," I babbled as I brought my hand to rest under my chin. "What if you had gotten hurt or needed an assistant? Or what if you had fallen off? Ah, you could have hurt yourself Kyo ku-"

A hand prevented me from finishing my sentence and I blushed as Kyo's red orbs burned passionately as he gazed into my own eyes.

"Tohru," he breathed into my ear as I blushed and looked away. "You're babbling again."

"Ah! I'm sorry, Kyo kun! I'll stop right now! I didn't mean to babble, it's just that I don't want you to get hurt, Kyo kun," I babbled as I reached over for Kyo's hand. Kyo smiled.

"Tohru, all I did was put up Christmas lights."

"But Kyo kun! It means so much more than that," I proudly stated as I puffed out my cheeks and put my fist to my heart. "The lights you put up are a symbol of belief and a beacon for Santa so that he can give toys to those who deserve them!"

Kyo looked like he was about to say something to me until-

"KYO KUN! COME HERE, MY LOVE!"

A look of sheer terror flashed in those blood red eyes and Kyo lifted a finger to my lips as I opened my mouth. I threw him a quizzical look as he grabbed my hand and dragged me in the direction of the ladder to the roof. "Climb," he mouthed as Kagura shot around the corner, eyes full of hearts. "KYO KUUUN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kyo twitched as I hurriedly climbed the ladder. "Kyo kun," I whispered as Kyo's eyes widened in fear. "Take my hand." Kyo smiled and reached for me. Reaching down for his hand, I slipped and fell down toward him. "Kyo!"

I felt hands around my waist as I meekly looked up at Kyo. "I-I'm sorry Kyo kun," I whimpered as Kyo sighed. "Just… don't scare me like that, Tohru. You could have seriously hurt yourself."

"KYO KUN! GET OUT HERE, MY LOVE!"

Kyo flinched and looked down at me with fear. "Come on, Tohru. Let's get up the ladder before-"

A rustle on the ladder got our attention and we looked down to see a raging Kagura glaring up at us.

"KYOOOOOO! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Like hell I will, you crazy witch," Kyo yelled back as he grabbed my hand and raced up the ladder with purpose. I stared down at Kagura apologetically as she beat the air with her fists and screamed with rage.

"KYO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'Y GET DOWN HERE!"

"I'm sorry, Kagura san," I cried out as Kagura glared up at me furiously. "Ah, Kyo kun just wants to sit up here until Christmas comes."

"TRAITOR! YOU TRAITOR!"

I flinched and looked away as Kyo glared down at Kagura.

"Shut up Kagura! If there is anyone to blame, let it be me! Not poor Tohru!"

He continued glaring at the crying Kagura as he pulled me up onto the snow-covered roof and he pointed at the horizon with a smile.

"It's almost time, Tohru."

I blushed as Kyo cupped my chin in his hand and looked into my eyes.

"Tohru, Merry Christmas." Kyo pulled a gift wrapped in an orange bow from behind his lap.

I grinned and threw my arms around Kyo's neck as the screams of a jealous boar filled the night sky.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kyo kun!"

I grabbed the present and delicately took it apart. Curiously, I took the top off to find…

"Ah, Kyo! It's so cute," I cried out as I took out a stuffed orange cat and a smiling rice ball from the box. "I can't believe you did this for me, Kyo kun, when all I got you was…"

Kyo's eyes sparkled with delight as he leaned in closer to my face. "Nobody has ever given me a present before, Tohru," Kyo whispered as he brushed a stray piece of brown hair from my face.

"Um… I-I got you something from the heart," I mumbled as Kyo's eyes sparkled like the stars. "Something that would really show you how I feel."

With a blush on my cheeks, I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Kyo's unsuspecting lips. He yelped and dug his fingers into my shoulders as I jumped into his lap at his yell. In the process of jumping on Kyo, our heads collided painfully.

"Ah, Kyo kun," I cried as I rubbed my forehead and tears filled my eyes. "Gomen, Kyo kun! I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I just wanted you to know-"

"Tohru."

I looked into his eyes and gulped as he stared down at me lovingly. In a flash, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead gently.

"Thank you."

_Merry Christmas Kyo kun._

**Me: WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**Kyo: I think you're as loud and as annoying as Kagura!**

**Me: ... ITACHI! *sob***

**Itachi: *cracks knuckles* This is not going to hurt a bit. This is going to hurt A LOT.**

**Kyo: ... Crap.**

**Tohru: Uchiha san? Please spare Kyo kun. H-He didn't mean it.**

**Me: *sigh* Why are you so nice, Tohru? *starry eyes* I wish I was like you!**

**Tohru: W-What?**

**Itachi: *growls* Review please. **


End file.
